


Impossible Situations

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Griffin finds himself protecting Kendall once more.





	Impossible Situations

The kiss was a result of yet another near death situation they shared, consistently linked to trouble while also standing beside one another; her marriage was rocky, he couldn’t maintain a relationship if you paid him to, yet there they were – still questioning what could’ve been.  
  
“Griffin…” His name tumbled out of her mouth, her lips still tingling from their exchange, “This is wrong.”  
  
“You know I love you, Kendall. You’re the only woman I could say that to,” He held her face in his hands, his heated whisper confirming, “and there’s a part of you that loves me too.”


End file.
